


Secret of the Yuri Filter

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Big Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fourth Wall, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is drawing a manga, and, after eliminating all other options, turns to Mimori for help. Roman's hidden Yuri Filter activates, and the two prove that you don't need a pen to draw something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret of the Yuri Filter

Vice President Mimori Unyuu sat on a stool in the center of the manga club, wearing nothing but a pair of panties. Her school uniform lay scattered around her, dyed by the colors of the sunset. The student council had been asked to assist the manga club, with a task that only Mimori could provide. Roman was making the leap to publishing doujinshi, and while she was familiar with drawing the nude male form, for reasons that nobody could puzzle out, she lacked experience with the female form.

Koma would have destroyed the art room, and Saaya was too embarrassed to even consider it. There was only one person in Kaimei with the luscious breasts that Roman craved. She would need a pair of tits that outclassed hers in volume and weight, that she could feel every inch of with the other party’s consent. Mimori heard of doing something for the arts, and made a generous donation to the manga club out of her pocket. This provided them with access to a printing press usually reserved for making first-run copies of the world’s most popular manga. Then she found out what she, personally needed to do.

“We’re both girls, so there’s no harm in it,” said Mimori.

“Okay, I think that concludes our exposition,” said Roman, “I know I’m interested in my prince in the main series, but this is fanfiction. Everything is exaggerated and changed to fit the author’s fantasies.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Mimori. “I can feel your eyes on me, Roman. The way you look at me is making my heart fluttery and my nipples hard.”

“Yes, that’s just the dialogue I need!” Roman said, scribbling something down on her notepad, “Keep speaking like that, and I’ll have this done in no time.” She moved about the room, examining Mimori’s body from multiple angles. Roman asked the vice president if she could pick her ass up and move it closer to her face.

Mimori bent down on the stool. Her bare breasts flopped off the edge of the chair, beads of sweat dripping off her erect, pink tips. Her plump ass, clad in the finest silk panties, was wiggling in Roman’s direction. Roman blushed bright red. She dropped her pen on the spot. The bottle of water she had kept on the side of her desk tipped over, spilling its last drops onto the floor.

“Am I doing a good job? Is my ass not sexy enough?” asked Mimori.

“Your ass is plenty sexy,” said Roman. “You’re making me so hot... and horny... I... my head is throbbing. There’s this feeling I’ve never had in my head before. Vice president, the colors of the world are becoming softer.”

Roman Saotome’s Yuri Filter. A hidden power that will expand her manga market to both demographics. With the Yuri Filter in effect, every glance from a girl makes her a potential love interest, and Roman is willing to reciprocate that interest. There’s no one around in the art room at this time of day. Two young maidens are about to produce something that neither money nor pen can capture.

Roman unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She tossed aside her shirt, leaving her with only her pink hat and her underwear. She approached Mimori and felt the warmth of her body. Roman gripped Mimori’s large, soft breasts between her fingers. She squeezed down on the titflesh, rubbing the stiff, pink nipples against her palm. Mimori let out a cute moan as Roman massaged her squishy boobs.

Mimori was pushed back into a seated position on the chair. Roman bent her head down and caressed the tip of Mimori’s nipple with her tongue. She gently traced around the dark pink areola, taking in the texture of the nipple in her mouth. Roman’s lips wrapped around Mimori’s teat, and she began to suck. Roman pulled her mouth away from the nipple, stretching the pink tip and the sweaty flesh of the breast with it. Roman pushed her face closer to Mimori’s chest, and took in a deep breath of the sweat gathering between her cleavage.

“You smell sweet,” said Roman.

“Do I really smell that horny?” asked Mimori. “I can’t help it, being around a cute girl like you. Do my breasts really taste that good?”

“Your nipples are delicious,” said Roman, slurping her tongue around the edges of Mimori’s stiffenning areola.

“I can see it through your bra,” said Mimori. She stretched her hands out and pinched Roman’s nipples through her her underwear. The fabric, and the gentle squeezing of Mimori’s digits, pressed down on Roman’s nipples, starting with a small spark of pleasure from her tips and spreading to the rest of your body. “How big are they?”

“At least a C Cup,” Roman said, removing her mouth from Mimori’s nipples. She put her hands underneath her moderately sized breasts and pushed them up, getting a feel for their weight. Mimori smiled innocently. She grabbed Roman’s wrist and drew the budding artist closer to her body.

“I have a way to make them as big as Saaya’s, if you want me to,” said Mimori. “Have you heard that if you let someone rub your breasts, they’ll get bigger?” Mimori reached around for Roman’s back and unhooked her bra. The cups fell to the floor, exposing Roman’s breasts to the golden light of the room. Her round nipples were fully erect, standing out in her silhouette. “Let me rub your breasts?”

“With your hands?” asked Roman.

“With mine,” said Mimori.

Mimori pressed her ample chest up against her lover’s. Roman felt the weight of Mimori’s chest squeezing down on her breasts. Her nipples brushed up against Mimori’s areola. The girls’ hard, cherry pink nipples overlapped, brushing against each other. Their sweat lubricated the rush, the sensation. Filthy squeaking noises came from Mimori’s cleavage as she gently massaged Roman’s chest with her own.

“This is... incredible,” Roman said, “My saliva is still on your nipple. It’s like I’m indirectly kissing my own breasts.”

“So you want a kiss?” asked Mimori. “This is our little secret.”

Mimori planted a kiss on Roman’s lips. Her tongue went inside Roman’s mouth. The two girls’ lips met, and an undeniable pleasure ran through their bodies. Mimori pressed her body closer to Roman’s. She wrapped her arms around Roman’s back and moved down her body slowly, caressing her curves. She slid her hands in for a quick moment to poke her index finger into Roman’s belly button, and stopped once she reached Roman’s ass.

She could feel the shape of Roman’s buttocks through her underwear. It was flat, probably from sitting on her ass all day drawing manga. It still had a tautness to it that Mimori could never achieve. She suspected it had something to do with Roman’s ability to break the fourth wall. Defying the laws of physics and narrative convention burn a lot of calories. Mimori mumbled something when Roman’s hands found their way to her ass. Roman grabbed the edges of Mimori’s underwear with her fingers, and slid them down her legs. Mimori stepped out of her underwear, and kicked them a short distance away.

Roman squeezed the soft, plushy curves of Mimori’s bare ass between her fingers. This was the kind of ass she had dreamed of. She couldn’t see it, with Mimori’s eyes staring into her own, but she could see it through her fingers. Roman grabbed the sides of the ass cheeks and pulled it apart, getting a feel for how far they could stretch. Mimori swooned as the air conditioner struck against her pink anus. Roman’s hands were mesmerizing. Her motions were immature and unorthodox, but there was a genuine love in her massage.

Mimori felt something wet slapping against her waist. Roman’s panties were becoming stained with a transparent liquid. Mimori stopped kissing Roman. Her breasts bounced as she pulled away. She ran her finger across the edges of Roman’s panties, taking the sticky substance onto her fingers.

“Did you wet yourself?” asked Mimori.

“It’s not pee, it’s love juice,” said Roman giddily, “Mimori, this might not be fitting of you as a member of the student council, but... can you eat my pussy?”

“I would love to,” said Mimori. “Why don’t you sit on the stool this time?”

Roman planted herself on the seat. She could feel the warmth of Mimori’s butt still lingering in the wood. Roman opened her legs and held them at her sides in an M position. She spread open her pussy lips with her fingers, revealing her dripping pink insides and her erect clitoris. Mimori brought her nose close to Roman’s pussy, and smelled the deeply erotic scents coming out of her love hole.

Mimori licked her lips. She brought her face close to Roman’s wet pussy, and licked the drops of girls’ nectar at the edges of Roman’s flower petals. Mimori flicked across Roman’s clit with her tongue. She made a soft buzzing noise. Roman moaned and squealed as Mimori’s tongue danced around the outside of her pussy, taking every drop of her secretions into Mimori’s mouth. When Mimori had coated her tongue in Roman’s juices, she swallowed. Roman had a hearty flavor that made Mimori’s body hot. The pit of her stomach was burning with the scent of Roman, leaving a potent aftertaste on her breath.

“Deeper...” Roman moaned.

“I’ll go as deep as you want me to,” said Mimori, closing her eyes and laughing. Mimori grabbed Roman’s legs, and put her face close to her waist. Roman could feel Mimori’s warm breath against her clit. Mimori extended her tongue and shoved it inside Roman’s pink slit, sliding it along her folds and lapping up the juices that flowed from the walls of her pussy.

Mimori hummed as she worked her tongue around the folds and creases of Roman’s inner sanctum. Juices overflowed from Mimori’s mouth and Roman’s pussy, staining the chair with a glossy layer of love honey. Mimori’s pussy began to throb. The vice president held two of her fingers together and shoved them inside her own snatch, masturbating while she continued working her tongue on Roman’s pussy.

The wet, squishy noises of Mimori working her tongue around Roman, and Mimori’s fingers working around herself, overlapped. Mimori’s breasts slapped against her body as she rocked back and forth. Roman pinched her own nipples. Her body was growing hotter, tightening up, and gushing with love juices from Mimori’s careful licks. The lips of her pussy closed around Mimori’s tongue. Mimori wiggled around inside Roman, pushing her tongue against the wall and releasing more juice.

“Mimori... I’m going to cum!” shouted Roman.

“So am I!” said Mimori, “Cum! Now!”

Roman let out a final squeal that could be heard outside the classroom. Her pussy seized up, and sprayed a small squirt of juice over Mimori’s face. Roman was dripping between her legs. Her fingers were covered in her sticky love juices. Mimori massaged her breasts. Her nipples were still hard, but she could see the tips softening, slowly sinking back into her areola.

“My fingers are all dirty,” said Mimori.

“I’ll lick it off for you,” said Roman. “Thanks. That was great.”

“Did you get the inspiration you needed?” asked Mimori.

“All of it and more,” said Roman, burying her head in between Mimori’s soft breasts. Mimori pushed on the sides of her chest, wrapping Roman’s face in the warmth of her bosom. The Yuri Filter dissolved, being replaced by the warmth of the girls’ bodies grinding against each other.

Mimori rested at Roman’s side while she worked on the manga. The next morning, the doujinshi for the latest Comiket was complete. _Kyonyuu Mimori’s Otome Roman(ce)_. The characters were barely recognizable, and the plot included a last minute twist about Mimori losing her money and needing to move in with Roman for some reason. Maybe it involved aliens.

This did not stop Mimori from buying a copy for herself. The next time Roman needed inspiration, she would be more than happy to help.


End file.
